Flowers and Community Service
by pineappledannish
Summary: Maybe being sent to volunteer in a park and garden wasn't that bad.
A/N: I'm feel like my hiatus has been too long, so I'll be giving you guys another story! Happy late Earth Day people! Save the Earth! It's the only planet with food you love! This story is based on my experience today on community service.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson will never be mine. And if it was, The Lightning Thief wouldn't even be finished yet!

It was all Connor's fault. All his fault that Travis had to endure community service. It wasn't his fault that Connor stole a bunch of things. Their mother doesn't give a shit about them, and their father's in prison. Yep, the epitome of a perfect family.

"Sorry dude." His brother grinned a crooked smile. He was lucky. He got to work in the senior home with his girlfriend, Lou Ellen. Lou Ellen volunteered for the senior home and was very nice to the seniors. She's probably going to make Connor do nothing since she doesn't trust him. Travis however, got sentenced to a random park in Manhattan. Yay, the fun! He tried persuading the officers who caught him and his brother that it wasn't his fault. Too bad.

It was finally the day. The day where Travis started working at that retched park. As soon as he got there, a petite girl with dark brown hair and green eyes with a stern look greeted him. "So are you Travis Stoll?", she asked me. "Yep." He didn't feel like talking right now. "I am the daughter of the care keeper of this park. I will be assisting you on gardening today. And the rest of your time here. My name is Katie Gardner, understand?" Katie was exhausting. "I understand." "Come.", she said, beckoning him over to a patch of grass scattered everywhere.

Travis seriously didn't understand all things Katie told him to do. "What was that again? I didn't get it." Katie looked really irritated right now. "I'm saying you'll be digging out this patch of grass and separate the grass from the soil. What's so hard about that?" "Nothing.", he replied. He sighed. He still didn't get it, but started working on it anyways. Katie soon left to help another volunteer with their patch of soil.

Time seem to pass by quick, and soon Katie was back. Her face scrunched up, and she yelled, "No, you're doing it entirely wrong! You are not supposed to put the plants so close to each other! You put them separately! Like this!" She snatched the shovel away from him and dug up all the plants that he worked so hard on. "This is what you're supposed to do. You dig up an appropriate size to fit the plant, and then you put the plant in the hole. Next, you put the next plant about 5 inches through 8 inches (I really don't know, except the fact they're not supposed to be close to each other) away from each other." Katie was rambling about plants and how they were supposed to be placed. Travis almost fell asleep on the dirt.

He fixed the plants with Katie gone, and she grudgingly admitted it was ok. Lunch was almost here, and he was sweating. He never knew that planting was that difficult. Katie's mother, also a petite, but blond, woman with green eyes, called Katie to lunch. She looked at Travis with pity, since he had to work for another hour. "Call me when I have lunch ok?" She smiled. "Ok."

Lunch finally came. Finally! He was hungry, tired and sweaty. Katie's mon, who was apparently called Demeter, handed him a sandwich that tasted like cardboard, but didn't complain since it was the only food he got today, since breakfast, and that was three hours ago. She also gave him water, which he drank in 10 seconds.

"So you're also a gardener right?", Travis asked.

"Yes I am. And you're asking that because?"

"So what else do I do with this dirt?"

"Travis, dear, that is NOT dirt! Understand? That is soil and they are different! Soil is alive and has worms but dirt is dead!" Demeter kept rambling about dirt and soil for the next ten minutes until Katie came back to assist him. "Mom, I think he gets that soil is soil and dirt is dirt now. Right Travis?" She gave me a pointed look. "Yes mam!", he replied. "Ok, I won't bother you two making the gardens more beautiful!" Demeter beamed.

"Do you have to endure that everyday?", he asked Katie. "Yes. I love my mother, but she's to weird and too into planting and crap." Katie replied.

"I though you liked gardening too."

"I do, but not obsessed like her."

"I'm glad you aren't like her."

"Thanks."

"…" There was an awkward silence between them. "Ok, let's finish tackling this piece of ground." Maybe community service won't be that annoying after all.

A/N: Hoped you all enjoyed the story! R&R! I accept any kind of criticism and I thank each and every one of you for all this support!

Hugs and kisses, Lillica :)


End file.
